Larxene's story
by Bianca Manola
Summary: The story of how 15 year old Larxene got introduced to Organization XIII
1. Introduction

Introduction

I don't remember much of what happened. Or what happened to me. I think I was thrown into the room. That would explain why it hurt when I woke up.

"Ow! Where the heck am I?"

"No place that you know of. "

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence."

"Are you ever going to give me a strait answer?"

"No, probably not."

I sat there in what seemed like a dark closet waiting, waiting for my captor to give me some information.

"Will you at least tell me your name?"

"That can wait."

"Why? Do you know mine?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Your name is Larxene. You are from destiny islands. The third island in that chain to be exact,"

I was stunned. I hadn't told my captor any of this.

"What do you want?"

Silence

"Hello?"

Silence

"Hello?!"

I gave up after that. I just sat there (I didn't have any choice because my hands where tied) and contemplated my next move.

"You know… It's kind of dark in here, and I'm kind of lonely. Why not come down here and keep me company? I can-"

"I'm sorry but 15 year olds don't interest me."

_ Damn. That didn't work _I thought to my self as I sat there. Thinking. Wondering what I could do just to see what he looked like (match a voice to a face), but then every thing went black


	2. Introduction to people and monotony

My mother had shaken me awake five days before with a promise of breakfast and school. This hadn't surprised me since I had gone to school the day before and knew that I would go to school every day after that (except Saturdays and Sundays). It was normal and routine by then.

"Larxene… Larxene? Larxene wake up!"

"No! Go away!"

"Not funny young lady! Now go downstairs and eat your breakfast."

That was how every conversation took place between my mother and I. We never talked besides when she woke me up in the morning. That I am grateful for.

My dad on the other hand was a different story.

"Hey punkin. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. How about you?"

"Ok. Better than your mother anyways."

"Tison!"

"What? You know it's true!"

A small grunt

That's how my parents acted around me. When I wasn't there (or hiding so they couldn't see me) it was much worse. Sometimes she would throw things and he would catch them and throw them back. It was horrifying.

School was ok. Nice building. Great food. But all schools have their ups and downs.

"Watch it bug eyes!"

"Move it lighting queen!"

"Why don't you go zap the principal and give us a day off?"

They gave me shit every day. All because it somehow got out that I can control the weather. Yes I would have "zapped" them but I never had the energy. I was going through a lot.

I had been having weird dreams, my parents couldn't stop fighting, and my boyfriend. O god my boyfriend. He was a nut job all on his own. When I told him he needed to calm down and threatened him with a break up he would pull out his knife and say,

"Do you really want to do that?"

"No"

"Good. I didn't think so."

So in a way I'm kind of glad I got abducted. Other wise I would still be living with those freaks I used to call my friends and family.


	3. Lighting Boltz and Mean Brothers

I remember When I found out I could do what I can do. I think I was 5. My older brother was picking on me (he's 10 years older than me so I guess it's his right) and I got totally pissed off.

"Larxene, do what I say and your doll wont go down the drain."

"No! Don't do that Toby! I'll tell mom on you!"

"Oh you will, will you."

Flush

"Toby! I told you NO!!"

"I guess my hand slipped"

"You are so MEAN!!!!"

That's when I started to sob. I guess I hadn't even been crying for more then a minute when it happened.

_**Crack!**_

"Ouch! What the hell was that?!"

I stopped crying and looked up at him. He had a giant burn mark on his arm. It looked charred and black like burnt up firewood. I thought that was odd but I didn't care. I wanted him to be hurt.

I looked at his butt for three seconds. _**Crack! **_A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and hit him in the exact spot I had looked at.

He gave me a look that said _you are a little freak! _And ran away.

After that I could get my parents and him to do what ever I wanted, with the treat that that could happen again. For a while.

But soon all of my energy was drained. With the combination of school and stress and what not, I had no time to torture my parents or my brother (who moved out three years later).

I guess that's why they started fighting. My parents I mean. I will never be able to shake the memory of them yelling at each other.

But soon I grew immune to that. Soon I grew immune to everything. Nothing bothered me. Or so it went for a while. Then I turned thirteen.


	4. A bottle of boys

When I turned thirteen or so I had a party. With all the stuff that a thirteen year old party typically has. Except it went wrong very, very fast.

One of the girls that decided to show up was a snob. All she ever did was criticize people. Today I was to be her target.

"Nice place Larxy. I hope the party doesn't suck too bad."

Silence

She wasn't the only one I was worried about.

"Hey Larx!"

"Hi Gabe…"

"Nice party…"

"Thanks."

"So umm. I hope you like all the presents you get."

"I'm sure I will."

"Ok. See ya!"

"Bye."

Gabe had a little crush on me. Wait no that's an under statement. He had a HUGE crush on me. Everybody knew it too. They all just wanted him to get it over with and ask me out. It was horrible.

"Larxy?! Where's your cake?"

"It's not here yet."

"Oh. But I thought Gabe was in the living room. Hahaha."

They where all so evil.

But things only got worse.

Remember that girl I told you about. She just happened to have the brilliant idea of spin the bottle.

"Larxy, you can go first. You are the birthday girl after all."

"Ok."

So I spun that stupid bottle, and surprise surprise, It landed on Gabe.

So I had to walk into that damn closet and let him kiss me. And let me tell you… that boy must have had some kind of formal training.

He knew exactly where to put his hands and his face. I on the other hand did not.

It was awkward and sort of pain full (only because my head was smashed against the wall behind us).

When we finally stepped out of the closet every one was silent. We must have made a lot of noise in there. We just quietly sat down. And the game commenced.

Every boy at the party tried to lad on me… and every single one of them did. It was the worst day of my life.

When I came out of that closet for the last time, I was pissed. I was so angry that lighting and fire was everywhere. That's when the party stopped, everyone went home and my parents where yelling at me and each other about what happened.

I will never forget that day.


End file.
